The Ape
Plot The episode starts out with Rocky cleaning a trophy, when he is startled by Miss Simian's reflection. He almost drops the trophy before Miss Simian catches it for him. She then goes about explaining about her long strive to get these trophies before announcing to Rocky her attempt at the newest one. A "Teacher's Performance" award. Rocky, however, points out that she needs a recommendation by at least one student to receive that award, and not one student actually likes her. Miss Simian is then thrown into depression, which causes her to ignore everything and everyone, letting her class mess around. Gumball and Darwin take notice to this, and try to go to lunch, before Miss Simian asks Gumball if she could hang around with him. After he rejects her, Gumball goes on a rant pointing out how Miss Simian continues to follow him around anyways, still depressed. After Gumball and Darwin try to shoo her away, they reluctantly let her in the Wattersons' house. Nicole, however, immediately disapproves of her on her property, in which the family demands her out. Miss Simian then goes on a sob story trying to stay friends with the family. However, the kids ask her not to leave, and take it upon themselves to teach her how to attract friends. Gumball and Darwin try some ideas to teach her how to be a good friend. First, they try to play Dodj or Daar, but refused, because all of the cards were about her. Gumball uses an ice cream scenario in which he tries to get her to share invisible ice cream. However, this only makes Gumball feel uncomfortable after a while, so they try something else. Gumball then tries a high five exercise, but merely gets smacked in the face by Miss Simian's "high five." After a while, Miss Simian starts to become more accepted to the family, by literally blowing Richard's stomach, and entertaining the children. Nicole, however, doesn’t approve of this, and threatens her, however, Miss Simian argues that she's changed, and that she means no harm. Nicole decides to take her word for it, and lets her go. Shortly afterwards, Miss Simian convinces Gumball to quickly write a letter of recommendation for her, in which he does without a second's thought. Miss Simian cheers, and leaves the Wattersons. Nicole and the Wattersons then search around the school for Miss Simian, having baked a cake for her positive emotional change. Rocky, however, reveals that she's left because she's "finally got some losers to write her Favorite Teacher nomination." Nicole then flashes back to the times Miss Simian called her a "loser," and realizes she’s been tricked, and angrily chases after her. The Wattersons catch up with Miss Simian on the freeway, and attempt to ram her down. She, however, out maneuvers them, and mocks them. Nicole, even more enraged, demands her family to try alternate methods to take her out by having Darwin shoot candy, and throwing random things. Miss Simian laughs before realizing she lost the note before finding it on her antennae. Nicole then tries to get Richard to grab it, which he attempts reluctantly. This causes the cars to go out of control, and tosses Miss Simian over the incomplete overpass. The family then mocks her for a bit Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes